


Dear Sherlock

by FidesInCore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Letters, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/FidesInCore
Summary: John writes a letter to Sherlock to tell him about an important decision he's made.This is a letter John wrote before the beginning of season 3, he never sends the letters so... canon-compliant.
Relationships: Mary Mostan/John Watson (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Dear Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I found this going through my old documents and surprisingly I still like it. So I decided to post it here. It is posted also at the Sherlock amino but there has being literal years since I posted it.  
> I hope you enjoy it and excuse If I have some mistakes, my English is not perfect.

Dear Sherlock.

It has been so long since the last time I saw your face. Even so, I remember it perfectly, the color of your eyes, your stupid cheekbones, and the bloody sound of your pretentious voice. Probably I will never be able to forget the details, the adventures, and the fights we had together. I know this is not right but I wish I could just forget everything. Because remembering all that, is also to remember that you are not here anymore.

It’s not that my clock is frozen at that moment, little by little it has been moving and I have been going forward. Even so, I haven’t been able to go back to 221B Baker Street. I feel that seeing our flat empty and realizing that you’re not at the kitchen microwaving eyes or putting thumbs in the freezer would be more than what I can take. But I will go soon, it will be a kind of self-challenge.

I don’t know anymore how many letters I have written to you in these years. I have already lost count of how many times I have put these letters in an envelope just to realize that I have no address to send it to. Filling them with the humdrum events that have filled my life since you left, telling you what happens to me knowing that even if you were here you wouldn’t care a bit and you would just tell me how it is obvious that my barber is cheating on his wife and stuff like that. But this time is different, in this letter I will tell you something important that even if you don’t care you must listen (you get what I mean).

Except for my first letters in which I begged you for a miracle or I wreak my anger for how you dared to leave me alone, I know I haven’t say anything interesting. This may not be either but I want you to be the first person to know it. It is about the nurse of my clinic I told you I started dating, I will propose to her. She is the only person since you left that had given some light to my life. You know how I am, in these years I had dated a lot of women but just Mary had made me feel something. Meeting her change my dull and cold world, just like when I met you. That’s why I just wanted to tell you that I think Mary is my key to happiness.

I know that you also understand that this means this is the last letter I write to you. Not because I’ll forget you but because I don’t want my life with Mary to have any shadow blinding me. I want a clean start and for that, I need to let you go, I must stop asking you for miracles and focus on the one in front of me. But you already know all this. I’ll stop asking you for my miracle, now I’ll just ask you to not forget me until it is my turn to visit you.

Farewell Sherlock.

Close to open the doors to tomorrow,  
your friend John H. Watson


End file.
